


I still remember her

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Ragnar [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Mention of Death, Pregnancy, Ragnar as a grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: A Ragnar imagine in which I pretend that Ragnar really cares a lot about his grandchildren and are super close to them. Also, the Ragnarssons are much nicer with each other. Just go along with it, ok?This work has been previously posted on my tumblr.





	I still remember her

A soft tap on the door catches Ragnar’s attention and he looks up from the map. The door is ajar and  he sees you shyly poke your head inside his room.

”King Ragnar?” You ask, waiting for his permission before stepping inside.  
”How many times must I tell you; there’s no need to call me king.” He chides you while waving his hand in a welcoming gesture.  
”She’s not going to stop father, she has far too much respect for you” Your husband chimes in as he enters the king’s room behind you ”Though I don’t understand quite why.” He adds with feigned mockery. Ragnar rolls his eyes at his son and then smiles at you as if to say Look what I have to put up with from my own child. You sit down in a chair next to him and he offers you the fruit bowl.   
”What brings you here? I thought you two would be busy training all day.” He asks. You stick your bottom lip out and shoot your husband an angry glare.  
”I wanted to, but someone is afraid that I’m going to get hurt.” Ragnar scoffs and leans back in his chair.  
”What? Has my ferocious son gone soft all of a sudden? She’s been hurt before, stupid boy.”  
”Yes, but she wasn’t pregnant then.” Your husband says firmly. A string of the foulest curse words you can think of leave your mouth.  
”We had agreed that I’d get to tell him!” Ragnar chuckles at your sudden outburst. His gaze lingers on your stomach.  
”Another grandchild.” He muses “I’d like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ragnar holds the little bundle in his arms.  
”I think that this will be a good Viking.” He says with a wide grin.  
“Ah, father, what do you know about such matters? You wouldn’t recognize a good Viking even if it danced naked in front of you with a big sign around it’s neck.” Your brothers-in-law laugh heartily at the joke and Ragnar groans annoyed.  
”Be careful when raising her, (y/n), so that she doesn’t grow up to be as loud mouthed as my children are.” He says while handing your baby back to you.  
”Have you decided on a name yet?” He asks once the girl is secure in your arms again.  
”We have, but it’s a surprise so you won’t get to hear it until the naming ceremony.” Ragnar gasps and clutches at his chest as if you’ve wounded him  
“Are you refusing to share important information with your king?” Your face heats up a little but of course you know that he is joking.  
“I am.” You answer, with your chin jutted out in a defiant gesture and a light smirk decorating your lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The king sits down at the table and is immediately attacked by Erik who tries to climb into his lap. Ragnar laughs and lifts his grandchild onto his lap, allowing the boy to show the small wooden sword that his father Björn has given to him. He watches as his son and daughter-in-law sit down in their chairs at the dais. The baby girl is resting in her father’s arms, so far she has slept through the commotion of the great hall.  
You smile at your husband’s family, certain that they will approve of the name. Your husband clears his throat and the last whispers die out; he looks at you for reassurance before speaking up.  
”This is me and (y/n)’s trueborn daughter; Gyda.” A murmur goes through the crowd; no one has forgotten the king’s young daughter, especially not the women who helped tend to her as she laid dying. Björn’s face softens; it is no secret to anyone in his family that the girl has never left his heart. Ironside turns to look at his father, curious to see his reaction. Ragnar rises from his chair. The crowd goes silent when they notice how the king’s entire body shivers as if he’s holding back. In spite of all the time you’ve spent with your father-in-law, you have never quite learned to interpret his facial expressions and his body language; it is too complex. He strides across the floor and clambers onto the dais; you are not sure if he’s about to scream out his anger, or embrace you.  
You hold your breath out as he reaches for the girl.  
“Give her to me.” He orders your husband. Ragnar takes the girl in his arms and cradles her close to his chest, his movements bordering on harsh. You can see that your husband is about to protest and you hurry to grab his hand and shake your head in warning. Everything is quiet as Ragnar stares down at the bundle, his jaw trembling. And before your eyes, the famed king breaks down in tears.  
“Little Gyda.” He sobs as the first tear lands on the blanket. Your husband finally relaxes and you can see that Björn is on the verge of tears as well. Ragnar turns to face his oldest son.  
“I still remember her. My little girl with her kind heart and beautiful hair.”  
“I know you do, father.” Björn answers solemnly. The king turns back to face you and it seems like he is about to say something. Then your daughter cries out and Ragnar jumps in surprise.  
“Oh no. No, I’m sorry Gyda, go back to sleep.” He murmurs with panic in his eyes.  
“Here, you take her.” He says abruptly and pushes her into your arms. You soothe your crying baby while Ragnar just stares, his fists opening and closing as if he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Eventually, Gyda calms down and Ragnar speaks up.  
“(y/n)?”  
“Yes?” You look up at him with a reassuring smile. He leans in and places a kiss on your forehead.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
